User talk:Gimpnelly
My Pages: User Page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Gimpnelly! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gimpnelly page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Tupka217 (Talk) 18:27, December 20, 2011 ---- 'Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Issues. Hi. As it is the nature of an encyclopedic website such as this that we have to scrounge for information and media in order to provide our content, that's exactly what we do; scrounge. That said, it's not in anybody's interests to upset or disturb the very people whose work we respect and celebrate here. And if that is what's happened here, we naturally want to rectify that. I welcome you to fill out your own staff page with accurate information, as that would be helpful to us in terms of being completist, but if for any reason you would prefer to keep certain information private, in the interest of good relations with people we respect such as yourself, we will accommodate your wishes. However, all of the information included on the page in question was readily available on the internet via Google search (albeit, extensive searching). If that information was inaccurate, we would much rather have accurate information than no information at all - and who better to provide it than you? I will remove the photo you asked to have taken down, but if there is an image that you would prefer us to use, please direct us to it. Unfortunately, as this is a wiki with numerous contributors (I just happen to be particularly prolific), ultimately we cannot prevent someone from filling out information on the page. This is an encyclopedia, and not a social media website, and with that in mind, it is not our intention to do anything with insidious or sinister implications. The intent is only to inform about our subject matter and those who make it. I apologize on behalf of the wiki (and myself) for any discomfort that ensued as a result of visiting us. - Hatebunny 19:00, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help. My main issue was with the photo, which had to have been WAY harder to find than any of the hundreds of photos I regularly post on the internet that could've been used. It was in what was intended to be an album for my personal use, not for sharing with the comic community. If anyone wants to find a photo of me, I'd direct you to either my twitter page (twitter.com/gimpnelly) or to my Facebook page. I don't understand why a Wiki page requires a photo of me to begin with but that's besides the point. Also, almost every bit of biographical information was incorrect. I was not born in Malvern, Iowa, nor did I graduate from Pace before working at DC. While it may have all been information found through Google search it was clearly not looked at with any sort of intention to be accurate given how easy it would be to find out the correct information.